Rescued by Rotta
by shadowgirl999
Summary: After a crash landing, Leia is left with no contact with the Rebellion, no weapons and no clothes! After being rescued by Rotta the Hutt, she continues on through a swampy planet with the intent of going back home to Han and her children, but can she make it off the world? Rated M for nudity and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1: crash landing

**Rescued by Rotta: A Star Wars fanfiction by Thelegoking99**

**Chapter one: crash landing**

**Contains nudity and references to sexual abuse, adults only.**

"_**This is Rebel One, my ship's been damaged and I'm going down!" Leia had yelled into the comlink as her Y-Wing plummeted to the planet below. "I've spotted a small planetoid somewhere below, coordinates as follows…" **_

_**Her ship had been hit by a shower of micro-meteors upon entry to the solar system, as well as flying through an electromagnetic storm. She had lost several components including her stabilizers and thrusters and her instruments were down, leaving her flying blind. Leia had just barely been able to veer off to avoid a comet as she plummeted towards a small swampy planet below, one that seemed vaguely recognizable. Her ship was shaking and she could tell the R2 unit she had borrowed from the Republic military was destroyed in the storms. **_

"_**This is Rebel One, is anyone out there?" Leia had tried again, but there was no response but static as she flew through the atmosphere, the re-entry causing the cockpit to heat up.**_

_**She had then shut off the comlink and tried again desperately at the controls, trying and failing to fly farther or bail out, both failing due to the EMP emitted from the storm. Leia closed her eyes and placed her hands over a small hologram transmitter, displaying an image of herself, Han, and her twins Jacen and Jaina, now almost four years old. She fought back tears as she flew through the atmosphere into the turgid swamp planet, her ship closing in on a huge swampy place overgrown with vines…and then everything went black as she screamed from the shock of impact.**_

"AAUGH!" Leia screamed as she jumped up, suddenly rolling over and falling onto a firm floor of baked clay, wrapped up in a thick blanket.

She blinked twice to clear her vision as her heart pounded in her chest. Leia was in a large yurt of wattle-and-daub style construction, made from thick sticks and clay baked into a home. From what little she could see, it was roughly the size of a garage, slightly large for a hut, but small for a house, lit by glowing crystals. The sound of lightning outside and the pattering of rain told Leia the storm hadn't passed yet. She was tightly swaddled in a blanket made from cotton and fiber woven together, and it felt warm and cozy, with a particular amount of padding on her bottom. The sound of a door opening made Leia turn towards her right, and she saw a large metal door opening in a similar matter to a portcullis, sliding open on a pair of little metal rollers.

"Hello?" Leia called as she blinked and rubbed her eyes. She felt tired, and her body felt pained. "Who are you? Where am I?"

Leia's vision was blurred due to the light of the crystals and the pain in her head, which was wrapped in bandages. The light was dim and she couldn't quite make out who, or even what, had rescued her. A large shape made itself known as a pair of large eyes stared at her.

"Are you okay?" a deep voice asked in Basic, a thick hand holding Leia's shoulder, which felt bare. "You were in a crash, I barely got you out in time."

"I…I can't see well." Leia said as she blinked twice, feeling a bandage around her head.

"Oh! Hold on a moment…" the voice said as a slippery substance was gently rubbed into Leia's eyes. "…there. Just blink hard and focus."

Leia blinked twice, feeling the blanket swaddled around herself as her bottom felt large and soggy. Had it been bruised? Her vision started to return as the room came into focus, and she turned around…to see a Hutt staring at her. She started and stumbled backwards, fearful at what had happened. Had she been captured by the Hutt cartels? Leia's mind started flashing back about 8 years ago, to when Jabba had captured her, had forced her to strip naked before his crowd, and made her his slave girl…

"Whoa! Easy there, you've been out for a while now." The Hutt said as he caught Leia's hand, keeping her from falling backwards. "Are you okay? Who are you?"

"Where am I?" Leia asked, startled. "Am I on Nal Hutta?"

"No, no, you're a long way from there." the Hutt said. "You're on Daluuj. I've lived here for a couple of years."

Leia stood still, the blanket still draped around herself. She remembered she had been on Daluuj years ago with Han, Luke and Chewbacca, rescuing Gial Ackbar and a few other Mon Calamari from the Imperials that had captured them. After the rescue, the Rebels hadn't put the planet back on the map since it wasn't very useful due to its storms, leaving a blank space for starships like hers to fall into. Leia hadn't realized anybody lived here, what with how inhospitable the place was.

"Are you okay? You had a concussion and were hallucinating for a while there." the Hutt said, concern in his voice. "Do you need some food?"

He slithered over to a large kitchen carved out of stone, motioning towards a few pots and pans filled with steaming food cooked over a stove heated by coal.

"I've got some pasta, mushrooms and paddy frogs cooking here, you're welcome to them." The Hutt said as he held up a large pot. "I assume you'd like to eat? You've been out for three days."

"Three days…?" Leia said, startled. "Wait, I was in a coma?"

The Hutt nodded.

"I couldn't get you awake, I had to use some medicine to keep you from catching a fever." He said, stirring the pasta before pouring it into a couple of bowls carved from stone.

Leia felt warmth at being cared for, and by a Hutt, nonetheless. She felt so grateful, yet still subconsciously afraid. She still hadn't fully gotten over the sexual humiliation and molestation she had received at the hands of Jabba, although this Hutt seemed very kind to her.

"Thank you…I owe you for this."

She stood up and dropped the blanket, making the Hutt blush and turn away.

"Um…you might want to put the blanket back on." He said, making Leia look downwards.

She gasped when she realized that underneath the thick blanket, she was naked but for a huge, padded diaper, and apparently had been wearing it the entire time. With her bruising, she hadn't even noticed it. Leia quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her exposed body, blushing dark red as The Hutt remained with his back to her.

"Where are my clothes?" Leia gasped, looking around the hut.

"They were too shredded to preserve and what little remained was giving you a fever in the cold air." The Hutt said as he turned around, his eyes still closed to preserve Leia's modesty. "Are you decent now?"

"Yes, you can look." Leia said, feeling touched at his shyness and respect for her privacy.

"Sorry about that, I wanted to make sure you were healthy. I had to put you in diapers to make sure you stayed clean." The Hutt said, opening his large golden eyes. "Oh, I forgot, how rude. My name is Rotta."

"Leia Organa Solo." Leia answered, adjusting her blanket so that her breasts remained obscured.

Rotta gasped and bowed, or as much as a Hutt could bow.

"Your highness!" he said, sounding startled. "I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"It's okay, it doesn't matter that much." Leia said, undoing the diaper and dropping it into a garbage pit, using a chemical wipe offered by Rotta to clean herself as Rotta closed his eyes to preserve her privacy. "Thank you for saving me, I thought I was done for."

Leia walked into a small dining room and kitchen, smelling the hot food cooking on the stone stove.

"I saw your ship crashing when I was out collecting frogs." Rotta said as Leia licked her lips at the sight of the pasta. "I was afraid you wouldn't survive, but after I saw you were still alive, I got you out before the ship exploded."

"You saved my life…" Leia said, feeling a warmth inside of her as she adjusted the blanket that was now her only garment. "…thank you."

"At first, I was afraid you were somebody working for my father." Rotta said as he slithered into the dining room with Leia, who sat on a stone seat covered in leather padding. "He never forgave me after I refused to follow him in his profession, although for whatever reason, he did apparently leave me his money in his will, so after he was killed by a rebel woman, his banks contacted me and told me I had inherited his money. Unfortunately, a few of his former employees tried to get me to hire them, so I moved out here where they couldn't find me. I thought you might be one of the people he employed, trying to get me to do something terrible, so I kept a low profile. I've always liked a more modest lifestyle, so Daluuj sounded like the perfect place."

Leia ate the mushrooms slowly, curious about this young Hutt's past.

"Your father?" she asked, curious about this young Hutt. "Who was he?"

"Jabba Desilijic Tiure, I assume you've heard of him." Rotta said, his expression looking wistful but proud as he poured some fruit juice into cups made of carved bone. "We never got along, and I ended up leaving him years ago for a more modest life. I personally never understood why any Hutt would live in a B'omarr monastery on a planet so dry you need lotion applied to yourself daily to even keep your skin from drying out, but I suppose he wanted to be right there in the middle of the spice trade."

Leia's heart skipped a beat. Rotta was Jabba's son? She trembled as she felt her stomach tightening in terror. The leather-covered stone she sat upon felt comfy on her bare bottom, but the feeling of the stone reminded her of his throne, where she had spent most of her time chained to over the week she had been Jabba's sex slave. She remembered being fondled and groped, violated by his fat fingers and stripped against her will…

"Are you okay?" Rotta asked, looking at Leia with his huge eyes. "You seem distant."

"Yes, it's…just the concussion from the crash." Leia said, blinking and eating some of the pasta. It tasted nice and soft, seasoned with rock salt. "You speak very good basic." She said, trying to change the subject.

"Thank you, I learned from private tutors." Rotta said as he ate the pasta and a paddy frog. "It's a bit of a tricky language to learn, but once you get the hang of the grammar, it's pretty easy to speak in."

Leia looked down at the frog, remembering how Jabba had forced her to eat the very same types of food. She remembered him forcing it into her jaws, being forced to chew while it wriggled in her mouth, the laughter as he undid her bra in front of the audience…

"Rotta, there's something I have to tell you." she said, feeling a tightness in her heart at what she was going to say. "Your father…he didn't die by a Rebel soldier, he-"

"I know what happened to him." Rotta said, looking at Leia with his huge eyes. "Anyone who's heard of Princess Leia knows you killed him after he captured you."

He slithered over and hugged Leia, his sticky skin feeling cool and comforting to the naked Princess through the blanket she wore. Leia realized she couldn't hear the rain falling anymore, and looked out the window.

"Don't worry, I don't blame you. If anything, he had it coming for years." Rotta said as he let go, his skin leaving a small amount of slime on Leia's bare flesh. "I warned him that someday, he was going to get what's coming to him if he gave in to his lust and greed. I always hated how he treated those poor women he kept in his palace, and from what I heard he did to you, I say good riddance to the old geezer."

Leia giggled a little, joined in by Rotta as she chewed the raw (but thankfully not live) frog. She drank the juice from her bone cup, relishing the sweet taste of the beverage. The longer they talked and ate, the longer Leia felt comfortable in his presence. But she soon realized the fleet was out looking for her, and she wasn't sure if the Rebellion knew where she was.

"Rotta, do you have any comlink tools in this hut?" she asked, finishing off her meal.

Rotta shook his head.

"No, I didn't want to send out any transmissions, in case my father's employees, or worse, his friends, try and find me. I do occasionally send out for supplies, but usually I have a courier I hire to bring things and it's his week off."

"Then we'll have to make it back to my ship on foot." Leia said as she stood up, dropping her blanket and pulling on her boots. "Please don't turn away like that, I don't care. I mean, it's not as if you wear clothing either."

Rotta blushed as he turned and gazed upon Leia's naked body, which gleamed like a goddess in the sunlight.

"It sounds like the rains have stopped, so we should be fine for now." Leia said as she walked out of the large yurt, picking up her backpack, which was all she wore besides her boots. "I'm going to try and find my Y-Wing."

"I'll come with you." Rotta said as he pulled on a large backpack and grabbed some supplies, slithering out of the hut with Leia. "It's dangerous out there, there's deep canyons and Lake Worms all over the place."

Leia smiled, walking out and grabbing her helmet, putting it on and walking through the swamps.

"Thank you Rotta, for everything." She said, walking through the swamps like a goddess, naked but unashamed as Rotta followed her. "Let's go find my ship."

"_**Right, find your ship in a swamp planet covered in canyons and dangerous worms, with no contact with the Rebellion, no weapons and no clothing at all…should be easy enough." **_Her subconscious said to her as she walked on, feeling like a cavewoman and trying to ignore the exposure she was currently experiencing._** "Nothing to worry about at all."**_

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2: the search

**Rescued by Rotta chapter 2: the search**

Leia walked through the swamps of Daluuj, still dressed in nothing more than her boots, helmet and backpack. Rotta followed, armed with a spear he had made out of a chunk of stone and a stick, her nudity distracting him slightly. The rains had at least stopped, leaving the swampy planet slightly muddy and turgid as opposed to absolutely soaking and dangerous. The sun had come out and Leia relished the warmth upon her bare skin.

"Where did you find me again?" she asked, adjusting her helmet as her firm breasts moved slightly with her steps. Her heavy boots stuck in the mud and she had to use her spear to steady herself.

"Somewhere just through these trees." Rotta said as he pointed towards a large row of trees in front of himself, mindful of Leia's nakedness as she walked beside him. "You said it was a Y-Wing you were flying?"

Leia nodded as she looked around the swamp, clouds of thick fog rising from the pools of liquid. She had rubbed some lotion all over her naked skin to keep the bugs away, and shone even more than before, making Rotta feel self-conscious of how often he caught himself staring.

"I came down somewhere around here, so it's likely the tracks it left from crashing got covered up by the rains by now." Leia said as she drank some of the juice they had in a canteen. "We'll have to scout out the entire area."

She walked through the swamp, her firm breasts held upright as she wiped her brow from the heat. The swamp was hot, sticky and humid, and her hair had matted onto her scalp. Her pubic hair had stuck to her spongy vulva, which had absorbed some of the turgid waters of the swamp as she waded through them. Her skin was coated in sweat and she was filthy from the muck and mud she was trudging through. Rotta could not help but feel…very pleased she had no clothing to wear. Maybe if she had some more mud on her skin, particularly in some…well positioned…areas to cover the absolute minimum of her private regions, she would appear more visually appealing…he shook the thought from his head, feeling ashamed.

"_**Dammit Rotta, you're acting like your bastard father!" **_Rotta thought to himself._** "Respect the Princess's privacy and chastity! She's married and has two children, quit leering at her!"**_

"Maybe we should try through this clearing." Rotta suggested, turning away from Leia's nude form and motioning towards a clearing in the trees. "I use it sometimes as a shortcut through the swamps."

Leia studied it. The shortcut was a long path of firm mud, thick enough that it didn't turn too swampy when the storms hit. She stepped on it and stomped it with her booted foot, testing it. It was firm and felt like a solid rubber mat.

"All right, we'll take this route." She said, pulling out a hologram map and hitting it a couple of times to shake the mud out before activating it. "The tracer on my Y-Wing must have broken, but maybe if I scan for metallic objects within a certain radius, it can pick up where exactly it is."

Leia and Rotta walked onwards, Rotta ignoring the tightness he was feeling in his tail as he watched Leia's bare bottom sway when she walked. He scolded himself for feeling like this as Leia's naked body remained within his vision. Rotta remembered when he lived with Jabba, how his father would have some of his slave girls present when his son was there. He remembered Jabba forcing them to strip before him and how humiliated the girls all felt pleasuring Jabba in front of his crowds. Rotta hated the idea of Leia feeling such shame, and could only imagine how fearful she must have felt, to be forced to remove her clothing before a crowd of the scum his father entertained.

"Leia, when you were with my father…he didn't…hurt you…did he?" Rotta asked, feeling guilt wash over him.

Leia turned around, looking at him with confusion.

"What do you-?" she asked, a look of shock appearing on her face when she realized what exactly Rotta meant. "Wait, are you asking me if he-?"

"Sorry! I'm sorry if I offended you!" Rotta said as he turned away, slithering onwards. "Let's just find your ship and-"

"No, let's talk." Leia said as she sat down on a large, moss-covered rock. "Sit do-um, stay right here."

Rotta stopped, slithering over to Leia as she sat down on the cushion of moss. She took a deep breath and sat back, naked but for her boots, helmet and backpack.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Leia asked in a calm voice, using her motherly instincts to talk in a relaxed tone.

"Because…you seemed so uptight around me." Rotta said, nervously fumbling with his fingers. "And I was scared because my father was very much…enamored with you when I left him, and when I heard he had you on a leash, I got worried. I always saw you as such a strong woman, and I hated the idea of you being brought so low, since I knew what he does to his girls once he has them at his mercy."

Leia looked at his eyes, which seemed saddened. He looked guilty, and he was avoiding looking anywhere but at her eyes.

"Also, I…forgive me, Princess, but I can't stop looking at you." Rotta said, blushing. "You're very beautiful, but I never wanted to invade your privacy and modesty like this. And because I was the reason you have to walk around this place naked…I felt like I was hurting you like my father did, and I just wanted a little reassurance that he didn't…violate you."

Leia looked at Rotta with sad eyes as he turned away.

"Rotta, you're nothing like your father." Leia said, turning his head around so that he was looking right at her lovely face. "And no, he didn't violate me. He never got the chance. He came close though, especially on that barge he owned."

"I just feel guilty…" Rotta said, tears falling from his huge eyes. "…you're married, you have two children, and I'm ogling you like he did."

"Rotta, I've been around so many males in my lifetime that it would surprise me if any of them didn't 'ogle' me." Leia said, hugging him tightly as her naked body pressed against his skin, making him shudder. "Besides, it's not your fault I'm naked. I was sick and my clothing was in shreds, even if I did wear it, it wouldn't last long in this place anyway."

She pulled away, his skin leaving some slight slimy residue on her filthy body as she held his hand.

"I wore your father's costume willingly, and now I'm naked willingly. Besides, I've got some spare clothing in my Y-Wing. I'll be fine."

Leia let go of his hands and rubbed his large eyes to clear away the tears.

"You aren't who you're related to. You're your own Hutt and I think you could have a good future ahead of you. Let's go, we're almost there, and-"

Suddenly, the ground shook with a rumbling noise, the waters rippling. Leia gasped as she realized what that meant, and shook in terror.

"Lake Worms!" she yelled in unison with Rotta, jumping up and running as an enormous green worm with black spots and an orange-yellow underbelly burst from the ground, its eyeless face pointed right at the two of them.

"Great. If they're here, then my ship's probably gone by now!" Leia groaned as she leapt out of the way of one of them, becoming splattered with thick mud as the worm burrowed back into the lake. "Now what?"

"Look out!" Rotta yelled as another lake-worm plunged into the ground just yards away, making the ground shake and mud fly everywhere.

Leia jumped, running through the swamp as Rotta slithered as fast as he could, following the naked Princess as she jumped over another lake-worm. It slithered past at high speed, its greenish-black skin standing out amongst the swampy muck it traveled through. Leia knew they were impervious to blasters, not that she even had one at the moment, but she knew they weren't very easy to kill. Suddenly, a shadow fell over the two of them as a lake worm shot upwards, the head tilting downwards and aimed right at Rotta. Then, the worm fell. Leia screamed and ran, grabbing Rotta and pulling him hard by the arms, feeling the same tension and desperation she felt when she strangled his father, this time pulling him to his salvation as the two of them fell over, sliding down a long river that was shaped like a water slide. Rotta was like a raft to Leia, and as she used his body to hold on to, she used her powerful legs to steer, acting like a living rudder to guide him down the river.

"Hold on tight!" Leia yelled as she noticed a large cave opening in front of them, a shadow of a lake worm appearing over them. "I have an idea!"

"AAAHH!" they both screamed as the two of them slid into the cave opening at high speed, the lake-worm smashing into the rocks above and falling unconscious as the cave entrance was collapsed from the force.

The cave was thrown into near-darkness, illuminated only a few small crystals.

"Are you okay?" Rotta asked, pulling the naked Princess off of his back.

"I'm fine, but now I don't know how to get out of here." Leia said as she stood in the shallow waters of the cave, looking back at the piles of rocks blocking their exit. "Now what?"

"Well, at least we have light." Rotta said, picking up a couple of the crystals. "Sorry about your ship, though."

"It had the only comlink we could use! Now we're cut off!" Leia said, hitting the pile of rocks in frustration. "And you said you couldn't contact your courier?"

"No, he's taking the week off." Rotta said. "I'm sorry about all this."

"It's not your fault." Leia said, sitting down in the cave. "I was the one who decided to go out here and find my ship."

She leaned back, her nude body soaking wet and pale from lack of sunlight. Her hair was sticky and matted, and her boots, the only clothing she wore besides her backpack and hat, were covered in mud and filled with water. She pulled off one of them and dumped out the water.

"At least we're away from the lake worms." Leia said, pulling off her other boot and dumping it out before pulling them both back onto her body. "I've faced them before, and they're dangerous. Not even blaster fire works against them, it's like Hutt skin."

"Yeah, our skin can be like that." Rotta said as he heaved a sigh, flopping forward in relief. "Leia, you saved my life back there!"

"Consider it thanks..." Leia said as she panted hard, feeling worn out from her exertion and exposure. "…for saving…mine."

She leaned back in the cool water, her back against a cool rock covered in thick moss. Rotta leaned in, hugging her as Leia hugged him back, her heart racing in terror. She started laughing from the shock, with Rotta joining in. The two naked castaways shared in their exhilaration, relieving their worry and stress with a good laugh.

"Well, at least we've got some food to last us for a little while." Leia said as she pulled out the backpack that was her only article of clothing. "You want anything?"

"Not right now." Rotta said, looking at Leia as she ate some of the food they packed.

She didn't show it, but Rotta knew she was scared. She shook slightly as she ate, and her teeth chattered.

"Are you worried about your children?" Rotta asked.

Leia nodded.

"They've likely heard about the crash by now. If the Rebellion hasn't gotten to Daluuj by now, they will soon enough." Leia chewed slowly as she sat in the cave, naked but for her boots and backpack. "I've been gone for days. They're only 7 years old, I'm sure they're worried about me. Even with my husband looking after them, they're sure to be frightened."

Rotta looked sad.

"Leia, your children will be safe." He said, holding her hand and rubbing her bare shoulder. "Just have faith-"

Suddenly, he stopped, listening closely.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" leia asked, listening carefully.

"Sssh!" Rotta whispered, clapping a hand over Leia's mouth.

Leia listened. There was a thump and two shots from a blaster.

"Blaster fire!" Rotta said.

Leia's heart skipped a beat.

"Maybe it's your friends in the Rebellion!" Rotta said, hitting the rocks with his hands. "Hey! We're in here!"

"Sssh!" leia hissed, covering Rotta's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Rotta hissed.

"It can't be the Rebels, they don't know where I am." Leia said, her naked body shivering. "And you said your courier isn't due back yet."

"So if it isn't the Rebels, and it's not my errand guy…" Rotta said, quivering in fear as he realized the alternatives.

Suddenly, the rocks were blasted away by a bolt of energy, making Leia and Rotta flinch and hold out their hands to protect themselves from the rubble. Ten men wearing ragged vests with menacing-looking symbols on them climbed in, aiming blasters at the two frightened people in the cave.

"The Nova Demons!" Leia hissed, recognizing the symbol on their vests.

"Well, well well…isn't this a nice surprise." The leader of the gang said, licking his lips at the sight of Leia. "The Hutt we were hired to grab and a little bonus."

Leia shuddered at the sight of the bikers, realizing she was entirely at their mercy. Naked, humiliated and so horribly exposed, they were both going to need a lot of luck to get out of this.

**Oh no, this is bad! Tune in next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: captured

**Rescued by Rotta chapter 3: captured**

Leia struggled as the Nova Demons held her arms firmly behind her back, bound with energy cuffs as they led her to their starship, an old Corellian freighter. She grimaced as they fondled her naked, filthy body, making her feel horribly exposed and at their mercy. Rotta sat a few feet away, held in a giant cage by three men.

"You know, when we were hired to kidnap this kid, we never knew we'd also be grabbing his father's whore, too!" Said the leader, a big man with a mechanical hand and an eyepatch. "Do you think she's still got that gold bikini, boys?"

"You let her go!" Rotta yelled as he approached Leia, who was furiously fighting the energy binders as the bikers snickered crudely. "She is not a whore! She has nothing to do with this!"

The men hooked her binders onto a large hook hanging from their ship and let go, leaving Leia bound to the wall. With her arms bound behind her back, Leia was totally exposed to the men, all 10 of them leering at her naked, filthy body.

"The Princess in the flesh." One of them said as he stroked Leia's smooth face, his other hand squeezing her bare breasts. "And plenty of it, too."

Leia lashed out and bit his hand, biting down on his fingers hard.

"AUGH!" the man yelled, readying his hand to strike as Leia yanked back hard, making a cracking noise as his fingers were tugged out of their sockets.

The biker pulled his hand out, rubbing his fingers.

"The little slut almost dislocated my fingers!" he yelled, kneeing Leia in the stomach.

Leia cried out and doubled over, her bare body hanging from the wrists as the men surrounded her. Naked, hanging from their ship and unarmed, she was helpless and they knew it.

"Leave her alone!" Rotta yelled. "I don't know what you want with me, but I'm the one you want!"

"You bet on it, sluggy." Said the lead biker. "Your dad made a lot of people mad, and those people hired me. So I'm here to do my job."

He walked closer to Rotta as Leia struggled, her arms feeling sore as her entire weight rested on her toes in a strappado position. If she let her weight down even a little, she would be almost dislocating her shoulders.

"Since your dad's dead, they hired us to send a message to the next best thing. We won't receive retribution from other Hutts since they apparently don't like you, so anything we do to you is free."

The biker grabbed Rotta by the earholes and yanked, making him scream in pain.

"Sins of the father, fatso." He growled, pulling out a vibroblade and slowly slicing across Rotta's skin, cutting deep enough to make him bleed. "First we fuck her while you watch, and then we cut you up and feed raw chunks of you to her while you still breathe."

"NO!" Rotta yelled, shaking in fear.

Leia swung by her wrists, feeling in absolute pain. The Nova Demons surrounded her and pulled down their pants, exposing themselves to her just before they unhooked the energy binders, making her fall to the ground.

"Come on, you little slut, it's not like it's something you haven't done before!" the lead biker said with a cackle, thrusting himself at her. "Open wide!"

Leia moaned as her shoulders, sore from supporting her weight, ached. She lay there as the men exposed themselves to her, ready to violate her. Her shame made itself known as her naked body shook and sweated.

"Princess, when we give you an order you obey it!" one of them yelled. "Suck it, cunt!"

Leia closed her eyes, feeling the inner calm in her mind as she ignored all that was around her, ignored the bikers surrounding her, her state of nakedness, her helplessness, and remembered what Luke had taught her about the force.

"_**Master Yoda told me that something is only impossible if you believe it." **_He had said during lightsaber training as she had moved several rocks with the force. _**"If you truly believe in your heart that you can do something, no matter the situation, it can be done."**_

Leia focused hard, thinking about the area surrounding them. She did not feel vulnerable, although she was completely naked. She felt powerful, she knew that she could do this if she just focused. She just needed their images in her head, and that wasn't too hard to do.

"You hear me, you whore?" yelled one of the men, walking closer to Leia as Rotta pleaded to let her go. "I said-"

Suddenly, tiny rocks started hovering in the air, larger boulders following in short order. The Nova Demons surrounding her looked around in surprise, some of them drawing their weapons. Leia focused on the guns and vibroblades, making them hover into the air and fly away.

"You will all let us go and stand still." She said in a slow, controlled voice.

"We will all let you go and stand still." The head biker said, motioning to his men.

Leia kept her focus, sweat pouring down her nude body as she stood with her hands on her hips, her large, firm breasts standing out straight. Her fury was palpable, but she kept it below the surface, using her mind rather than her feelings.

"Anyone with a weapon, throw them to my feet." She said, shivering with the strain as she focused all her will on the bikers.

All of the bikers threw their weapons to Leia, who then kicked them into a pile.

"You will let Rotta go." She said.

"I will let Rotta go." Said the man holding Rotta.

Rotta slithered over to Leia, who was sweating with focus. Her naked body was soaked in sweat now, shaking from the strain on her mind and body.

"Princess…?" he asked, surprised.

"Not now, Rotta." Leia hissed through gritted teeth as she kept her hands on her hips. "This takes a lot of focus to accomplish."

Rotta couldn't believe what he was seeing. Leia could control all of them with only her mind!

"How are you doing this?" he asked.

"Luke taught me." Leia said, slowly walking towards the swoop gang and looking them up and down. "Now boys, as you might have noticed, I'm a little in need of some clothing at the moment."

She looked over at the man who had exposed himself to her, taking note of his size. Oh yes, this could work out well.

"When I give you an order, you obey it." Leia said to the man in his own words, staring him in the eyes. "So listen up…"

**Ooh, I love it when women take charge. Tune in next chapter for the conclusion!**


	4. Chapter 4: goodbyes

**Rescued by Rotta chapter 4: goodbyes **

**Several hours later…**

"This is Rogue Squadron, Princess, we're almost there." Wedge Antilles's voice said over a comlink stolen from one of the bikers.

An X-Wing flew in and landed in front of a large starship with ten swoop bikes around it, as well as ten men handcuffed to said bikes who upon inspection, were all naked. Leia stood next to them, wearing a thick undershirt and black jacket, as well as a pair of pants that were apparently stolen from one of them. The rest of their clothing had been used to tie them up and gag them, and the bikers were not happy about it.

"Do I want to know?" Wedge said with a smirk, looking around the scene as Leia stood proudly next to Rotta, smiling.

"Probably not. Thanks for getting here so quickly." Leia said as she accepted a belt with a blaster and equipment on it. "Good thing we still had Daluuj on our old star-maps."

"Yeah, surprises for everyone today, I guess." Said Tycho Celchu, as he looked over at Rotta, who was being treated by an Alliance medic. "You said you were Jabba's son?"

Rotta nodded.

"They wanted payback." He said, looking over at the Nova Demons who were being led into a prison barge. "My father used to deal with them years ago."

"Well, I would say we owe you a lot." Leia said as she looked at Rotta. "From now on, you are protected by The Alliance and the New Republic. I'll have a new base built here to make sure no harm comes to you anymore."

"I…I don't know how to thank you, Leia." Rotta said as an Alliance medic rubbed medicinal oil into the cut in his skin. "I assume you're going home to see your husband and children now?"

Leia nodded.

"They've got to be worried about me." She said as she adjusted her clothes. "I've been gone for days."

Leia's lack of underwear had left her feeling uncomfortable in the too-large men's clothes. Her breasts hung firmly inside the jacket and her pants were loose, threatening to drop and expose her nakedness beneath.

"Well, I hope you cherish them for many years to come." Rotta said, slithering over to Leia as she turned towards him, adjusting her pants. "You're a very lucky woman, with a strong heart. You deserve the happiness you get from them."

Leia turned around and hugged Rotta, smiling.

"Thank you Rotta…for all your help." She said, feeling his slime soaking through the clothes.

"And thank you…your highness." Rotta said as he pressed his bandage tighter to his chest.

"Your highness, time to go." Said one of the soldiers, taking Leia's arm.

"Goodbye, Rotta!" Leia called out as she walked into a blockade runner, waving as the Alliance soldiers loaded the last of the Nova Demons into the holding cell in the back of a starship.

She walked into a small medical area as two Mon Calamari nurses walked up to her, holding small medical devices.

"Princess, we're going to need you to remove your clothes." They said as they pulled out small handheld scanners. "We need to check for infections or broken bones."

Leia slowly removed the baggy jacket and pants, standing naked before the nurses. As the scanners passed over her, she felt a little twinge of pride that Rotta found her attractive. Han would be jealous if he knew…but she thought it best not to tease her husband about that. She missed her children, and longed to hold them again once she got back home.

"Okay, looks like you're all clean." One of the nurses said as a familiar white-haired woman came into Leia's field of vision. "Wait right here."

"Winter, could you please contact my husband and children and tell them I'm fine? I assume they're worried about me." She said to her old friend, feeling the warmth of the Blockade Runner's room on her bare skin.

"Well gee, Leia, you're welcome for picking you up." Winter said with a giggle in a comically sarcastic tone Leia knew all too well from her old friend. "In all seriousness though, I'm glad you're back. Everyone was worried about you."

She hugged Leia as the naked Princess relaxed in her best friend's arms.

"And…you're not wearing any clothes." Winter said with a smirk.

"This just got a little awkward." Leia said as she giggled in unison with her best friend. "I'm in desperate need of some cleaning."

"Come on, this way to the showers." Winter said as she led Leia into the white-tiled shower room, turning on the water as the temperature slowly rose. "You mind if I join in?"

Leia shook her head as Winter closed the door, stripping off her own Alliance jumpsuit and entering the adjoining shower stall. She turned on the steaming water and started scrubbing her skin. After spending days in a coma in a small hut and then running through the swamps completely nude, she was filthy.

"So…you spent your time marooned on that planet naked, with only a Hutt for company?" Winter teased as Leia started washing her hair, scrubbing out dirt and sticks. "Goddess, if word got out about this, I can only imagine the crude locker-room talk the guys would babble about."

"And the girls." Leia said as she scrubbed her skin, causing rivulets of dirt to cascade off of her lovely skin. "You know how crude some women can get when our imagination gets the better of us."

She picked up a laser hair trimmer and started shaving her legs as Winter showered in the stall next door, a purple-skinned female Twi'lek Alliance officer entering and dropping off a package.

"Your highness, we've got some fresh clothing." She said as she set the package on the ground, looking at Leia as she stood before her.

"Thank you, Shinra." Leia said as she continued shaving her legs. "That will be all."

Shinra left, blushing slightly as Leia finished shaving, rubbed herself down with shaving gel and turned off the shower, grabbing a towel and sitting on a little bench.

"She was checking you out, don't deny it." Winter said with a smirk as she looked at Leia from her stall, her breasts obscured by the wall.

"So what?" Leia asked, grinning. "I'm happily married."

"Oh come on, I've seen how you get with Rystall." Winter said, giggling. "I don't doubt you swing both ways in bed."

She burst out into laughter as Leia swatted her with towel, smiling as her friend playfully hugged her tight.

"I'm glad you're back, Leia." Winter said. "We thought you were dead for a while there."

"I thought I was, too." Leia said as she dried herself off and exited the shower room, heading for her private bunk on the Blockade Runner. "But I love to feel alive."

Leia entered her bedroom and placed the clothing on the end of her bed, feeling exhausted from her day. She felt raw, primal, sexual energy running through her body as she lay down on her bed, closing her eyes and laying back as her body felt strained and rough. Her alabaster skin was clean but lightly tanned from the sun, and she thought of Rotta as she lay down on top of the sheets, since she was warm enough without them. She picked up a comlink and dialed her family number, holding it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Jaina's voice said at the other line.

"Hello, Jaina dear." Leia said as she lay back on the bed. "How are you doing?"

"Mommy!" Jaina said as Leia felt tears form in her eyes due to hearing her daughter's voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm coming home, Jaina." Leia said. "How's your brother?"

"He's fine, but he's going to be in some trouble." Jaina said in a singsong voice. "Wait till you hear what he did!"

Leia smiled at her daughter's authoritative voice. Four years old and already taking after her.

"It can wait, dear. I'm just glad to hear you speak again." she said, laying back on the bed as her bare breasts felt sore from being unsupported for days. "I'm just calling to say that I'll be home soon. I love you."

"I love you too, mommy." Jaina said as she hung up.

Leia smiled as her heart felt all the lighter for talking to her little daughter. She lay down on the bed naked, exhausted and newly-cleaned, feeling wild and free. Maybe being naked wasn't so bad after all. She greatly relished her decision years ago to sleep naked from that moment on when Mon Mothma had taken care of her, weeks before her ill-fated infiltration of Jabba's Palace. Leia looked out the window at the now-tiny planet behind her, remembering the only Hutt she knew that was not criminal, and she felt hopeful. For if a Hutt, usually greedy and troublesome criminals, could be so nice, there may be others who could be the same.

"Goodbye, Rotta." She said as she lay down on her bed. "I hope you will make us proud."

Leia drifted off to sleep, pulling the covers over herself and drifting off to a lovely dreamscape. Her exhausted, naked form feeling cozy and sexy beneath the covers. Leia slept restfully, knowing that there was at least one good Hutt out there.

**The end.**

**What do you think of this story? Please tell me in the reviews! **


End file.
